Misty
by tabbycat44
Summary: Misty is smart, and an orphan, and people hate her for it. so she goes to france for a new beginning


_**Chapter 1**_

Hi! My name is Mysteria McKenzie Lorraine Mcdoogal, okay so my last name is actually Kramer, but Mcdoogal is SO much more fun to say. Anyhoo, I go by Misty. Now, I'm just an average thirteen-year-old girl, long layered brown hair, blue-green eyes, but I'm an orphan, yeah, it's not all, ' cool on 'rents? Total party? Sign me up!' I actually live with my 4 brothers, Luke, Cal, Gavin, and Drake. They are the best big brothers in the world. They put up with me, between my moody, bossy, hyperactive, always dancing ways, that saying a lot, cause it can get REALLY hard. Though on the plus side of me I'm REALLY smart, straight A's since I was in preschool. Though I wasn't born smart, it came from years of being alone in my room (that I share with Drake) studying, because nobody wants to hang with Little Orphan Misty. Why am I telling you this? What does it have to do with Code Lyoko? Well, it all started quite a few months ago, during school, in Illinois, not France.

Mcdoogal Mcdoogal Mcdoogal Mcdoogal Mcdoogal Mcdoogal Mcdoogal Mcdoogal 

" Now, you're next question is 6x5x8 equals 6x4xb solve for b." Ms. Calmer said writing the problem on the board. "Who can answer it?" Ms. Calmer is one of those teachers that love to tell you you're wrong. I was staring out the window so,

" Miss Kramer, how about you?"

" 10" I said

" That's wr- wait, that's right." She said then the bell rang so I grabbed my bag and hurried out, to my next and last class, French. That class always made me fell better.

Yay French Yay French Yay French Yay French Yay French Yay French Yay French 

The class was almost over and I was turning in my assignment. Then I sat back down and my teacher, Mrs. Helnor, said,

" Misty, I'd like to see you after class." Then my class being the immature orangutans they are said,

" Ohhhhhhhhh." I rolled my eyes.

" Sure Mrs. Helnor." Then the bell rang. As they passed by my desk the orangutans muttered,

" Freak."

"Teacher's pet."

" Orphan." I ignored them, as I'd been doing for the past seven years. I got up and walked to the front of the room.

" Misty, you are talented, not just academically, but creatively, and you're much more mature than the other kids here. I believe, as do the other teachers, that this school, these people, are holding you back. So, last weekend I was at my husband's family reunion, and his sister was telling me about the school she was sending her son to, and I managed to get this." She said handing me a brochure.

" Now, I know the tuition might be a problem, but if you brothers say you can go, I'll see if I can get you a scholarship."

" That sounds great! I'll be able to get them to say yes, they let me do almost anything."

Going to France! Going to France! Going to France! Going to France! Going to France! 

" No."

" Luke, why not?"

" Because, I don't want you going to France." He said. I was standing in the middle of Dairy Queen, Luke's afternoon job.

" Why not? It could be a great opportunity! I'm tired of always being stared at because I'm Parentless! I'm tired of being hated because I'm smart! I'm tired of this town!" I said throwing my arms out.

" Misty don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

" Dramatic? I'm not being dramatic! I'm being sincere!"

" Misty, you're in the way." He said pushing me out of the way. " May I take your order?" he asked the next person in line.

" I wouldn't be in the way if I was in France!" I said going behind the counter.

" You aren't supposed to be here." He said.

" Exactly! I should be in France!" I said grabbing a cup and making myself a cookie dough blizzard.

" You know what I mean."

" Your boss feels sorry for me, he won't care." I said taking a bite.

" Misty, we'll talk about this at home." He said giving the guy his order and asking the next lady in line hers.

" Fine." I said. Then I walked home.

I hate waiting I hate waiting I hate waiting I hate waiting I hate waiting I hate waiting 

Three hours later I was waiting in the living room as my brothers were in the kitchen, discussing my going to France. I was trying to listen in.

" I say yes." Drake said.

" Why?"

" Obviously she doesn't like it, strike that, hates it here. So why not make her happy?"

" Well, he does have a point."

" I don't think it's a good idea." Luke said. Then they got quieter and I couldn't hear them anymore. I turned back around and began to bang my head on the table. Then the boys came in.

" Well Misty we've come to a decision."

" And," I said.

" And, you can go." Luke said. I shrieked.

" You guys are the best brothers in the whole world! You don't have to worry about tuition, Mrs. Helnor said she'd see about a scholarship!" I said hugging each of them. Then I ran to my room and did my celebration dance. I heard laughing at the door and saw all my brothers laughing at my dance. I stuck my tongue out.

I'm going to France! I'm going to France! I'm going to France! I'm going to France! 

The next day I ran straight to the French room, because if I got the scholarship I was going home to pack. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. Drake was right behind me. I ran in and asked,

" Did you find out?"

" Yes, I did, and you're going to France." Mrs. Helnor said. I shrieked and then I turned and I ran home.

I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! 

I got home and began to pack. I packed all my clothes, books, shoes, accessories, and other things I thought I'd need. I was trying unsuccessfully to close my biggest trunk when Drake came in.

" Need help?" he asked. I nodded, out of breath. He sat on it and I locked the clasp. I followed him into the kitchen and I made us something to eat, I had skipped breakfast and lunch. He scarfed down his food in a matter of seconds. I finished mine and we went into the living room to watch cartoons. At least we were, until Cal and Gavin came home. Cal jumped over the couch and stole the remote.

" Hey!" I said.

" Get over it." He said. Gavin laughed as he sat down beside Drake. Cal turned it to Luke's favorite show, The Nanny. Yeah, it's kinda weird, but if anyone comes over and asks, everyone says it's my favorite show, which actually a tie between KND, CSI, and Avatar. Ten minutes later Luke came home, I jumped up and ran to him.

" When do I leave?"

" When the show's over." I shriek again.

" Would you stop that?" Gavin asked.

" Nope." I said then shrieked. Gavin put his hands over his ears. Cal and Drake laughed. Luke smiled.

" First I have to watch my show." I laughed and sat down beside him.

Later Later Later Later later later later later later later later later later later later later 

We were waiting at the airport for the plane. I had gone off to the gift shop for gum. I walked back and Luke pulled something out from behind his back. It was a present.

" Here, for you." He said I took it, confused, and opened it. Then let out my usual shriek. It was a cell phone! I was the only one in my family with out one. It was a fuchsia flip phone! I LOVE FUSHIA! I began to do my happy dance. My brothers laughed. Then we heard the annoying nasal voiced lady say,

" 5:30 flight to France is now boarding.

" Don't forget to call us every night." Luke said giving me a hug. I nodded then gave the others their hugs and ran to the plane.

" Bye!" I called. And got on the plane. I smiled and watched them out the window until I took off.

A/N well, I think I wrote quite a bit. So, um… R&R


End file.
